Addicted
by MeLaNch0LYdreams
Summary: because you can't resist. Read if intrigued. Mature themes.
1. Preface

Addicted

**Prologue **

Numb grimy alabaster feet stumbled face first into the rain soaked asphalt, awaiting death once more. The long writhing silence ensued-none of the supernatural came to attack him. Lifting his broken crooked bespectacled face, he encountered a rusty iron bar of a gate cut into a long since healed bruise. The boy with pepper colored hair winced. Tetanus was one of the many things to check off on his injury list

Ocean colored depths gazed through the misty cracks in his glasses, a lush marvelous building was in sight. The rain assaulted him in the slight downpour as he continually glanced at the building. Unlike the many places in Japan, this structure was the most western.

Ignoring his better judgment, he dragged himself on his belly like a caterpillar, tracking mud under the bars. The pepper haired boy collapsed with the effort put forth. However, willing himself to stay alert, completely etched with the desire to _survive. _He crushed his glasses against the wet dirt, out of the earshot into the rain. His water logged ears did not pick up the knowing chuckle, nor did his eyes perceive the silhouette of the women over him.


	2. Preface II

Addicted: _because you can't resist_

**Prologue II**

The Sandalwood evergreen scented carpet rolled effortlessly like a rustled fresh leaf on the linoleum floor, whispering Arabic prayers as he did so when folding his cold knees onto the intricately moss green designed rug. He drifted into a peaceful memory.

_There were terse voices and congratulations being spread among the party. You could taste the rich food in the air, hear the clinking of dishes and cutlery, see the smiles of doting parents, and feel the exuberant emotion running wild in the stuffed room. She erupted in guffaws of meticulous laughter as her parents enclosed on us. Polite disapproval_ _marred their twin expressions. The tan girl tip toed in indigo heels to whisper something in_ _his ear. He held her upper arms to keep her from falling faces, her parent's expressions hardened._

_In his peripheral visions, he saw the figures spin on their heels. Still in earshot, he murmured his revelation, watching her blank face growing into one of turmoil, the other two still in earshot._

_"I love you" he whispered in his deep baritone anxiously His memory transformed- a pearl white washed and cerulean sky, the clouds a near transparent blue._

_The brief rays of sun shone on her chocolate brown eyes, circled with age and sleepless nights._

_The glossy ink black mop was crisp and framed her cherubic face. Young, yet so aged._

_His tan arm snared her waist, boosting her into the safety of the trees. She giggled mellifluously. The sun's rays bringing her beauty back once more, burns started to form. Then_ _it started to rain, her eyebrow smoked, and then was put out by the droplets of the rain._

_She embraced him, and all he could think coherently was that her chest was on his, her legs around his waist. She was pleading for him to bite her, to draw blood with his human canines. His stoic hazel eyes widened a fraction, knowing what the action would do. As he pondered, a bulge in his pants formed, heating her denim bottoms at the angle she hung on his body._

_She whimpered, continuing the plea. He stiffened, and experimented and nipped the vampire._

_**Because you see, when a human drinks a vampire's blood-it improves the sex life of humans.**_

His thoughts materialized as he cursed out almost instantly as he broke the stem of the holy words. Having other thoughts

While conducting the religious routine was very palpable to whom or _what _you were praying to. Very silently, too unperceptive for humans to catch, he straightened and begged for forgiveness at the sinful imaging and distraction of his thoughts.

"I honestly don't see the point." the comment cut through whatever he was saying previous. Amber eyes lifted to meet a single gold one. The man had stringy long blond hair, but his posture and stature suggested he be otherwise. His plastered grin suggested polite skepticism, but the amber eyed male could read people very easily. The feminine male was inwardly fuming.

"-Why you carry on such things as religion-" As he said this, he picked up a fake apple and launched it at his wall, the fruit split in half, that made a gaping hole in the wall, where a long raven haired girl looked incredulously through with irritated violet eyes toward the blond man.

"When the only thing god has given you is a pathetic excuse for afterlife. No heaven. Yet a living nightmare. We are not human anymore Shizuka, when will you grasp that?" Shizuka averted his eyes, giving a non-committal shrug. The violet eyed teen glared crudely through the hole, demanding attention as the blond continued his one sided debate. The blond finally acknowledged her with a sheepish expression.

"We'll get that wall patched up for you Tomoyo-chan, kay?" Tomoyo rolled her violet eyes, continuing to edit the cinematography she was currently editing.

"Is there anything you wanted Fai-san?" Usually, he only listened to Fai's philosophy lectures whenever Fai was needed to deliver bad news to the people of the house. A sort of nervous rant used to cover up his messenger status. Fai cleared his throat, bringing a rose tint to his porcelain skin at being caught. Shizuka was one of the few other than Kurogane who called him up on it-rather loudly of course.

"Can you watch Sakura for us today? She's...thirsty. Syaoran has to go to school to cover his bases." sure. gave him something to do.

Shizuka silently nodded. he was the only one in his home that did not go to school to cover up his identity in the house full of vampires. He nodded silently. Fai turned his back.

"By the way-religion is not about god, it's about what you believe in and your belief is in Kurogane."

Whatever was left of the male's pride caused him to slouch his shoulder in defeat. as he disappeared, he continued his prayers, blatantly ignoring

Tomoyo's disapproving eyes as he prayed.

Hey- It gave him something to do.


	3. Chapter 1

1

Diamonds dappled his spectacles, reflected the rain outside on the other side of the window on the bus that he was currently riding. The supernatural teen bristled when he remembered what the witch had informed him as of recent.

"Can you patch up that hole up Sweetheart?" He glanced up at the wall before widening his eyes as he groped for his spectacles. He slid them on and the wide eyed look remained. There was sawdust everywhere and not to mention a gaping hole that revealed all that was in Yuuko; s lair of death. Literally too. He thought sarcastically. Glaring at the offending hole made by yours truly.

"Sure." He agreed irritated, this not being an easy task.

"By the way, you start school tomorrow. "My relaxed accepting eyes turned frantic and feral.

"What?! No! Please don t send me there! "he pleaded. Tears gathering in his eyes at the prospect of leaving his safe haven. Being melodramatic for an experience he lacked. However, he was no stranger to the rumors revolving around the subject of high schools. Drugs Alcohol and anything negative really. The ocean eyed male latched onto her middle, burying his face into her waist like a five year old child. She smoothed his hair, whispering words in her rare reassuring tone she ever used.

"Shh, it s alright. I sense good things to come from this." He snorted in reply rudely to her comfort.

"That 's what you said when you found me. "There was an awkward silence as he opened his mouth to take it all back, she pried his head away, her garment eyes smoldering.

"And it s all true. "She said fiercely, and then grinned like the Cheshire cat.

"Now off to the Hardware store, you! I have a list and money for you on your way out! And prepare for school when you finish! " She swooped down suddenly and licked his tears with a hungry look. He pulled away disgustedly, yet not surprised, but he woman s antics.

Then, he was off the bus and blinked, before cold water infiltrated his senses and he dashed away to the safety of the hardware store. Upon arrival, he had to ask a total of seven people to assist him before they got the hint that he was illiterate. An overly helpful boy with deep green eyes and dark unruly hair guided him, claiming what material would go great for his quality of walls and BLAH,BLAH,BLAH-none of which Watanuki paid attention to. was Subaru , helped him find the necessities foreign to him on the page of unfamiliar characters. With critical eyes he prodded the woods and drywall, Subaru leaving in that time to get someone else to help him momentarily get an older representative to explain to him about his goods. As the lithe footfalls became quieter, and far away-he spotted something that found him several times. His eyes darted to the far away topaz eyes of a medium build man, he disappeared from sight. I wiped my eyes in paranoia and disbelief. I fingered the wood, sliding my fingertips down the edges, and pricked my finger.

"Tch!"

He nursed his papercut with a hissy fit, the gash bleeding fiercly. he locked eyes with the topaz man, and paled. How could he be so stupid!he had been followed by a vampire and allowed himself to get injured! He badly wished that this vampire drank synthetic blood rather than preffering his own. Yeah, comparing water and juice. we all know what's more preferable. He barely had time to escape before he was decapitated.

A cold chest pressed against my back, as well as a very male organ pressed to an unfavorable lower half part of my body. My head swerved, and all I saw were topaz eyes, our breaths mingling, and my skin becoming overheated despite the coldness of his body on mine. He struck my head with a flesh wound that left my vision with stars as he greedily grazed his teeth on a sensitive part of my neck.

Here we go again. He thought as tears pricked his eyes, hands moving from his back to around his collar. Yet, sadness did not prick the tears, or the slight pain. But from bliss. He though as he kept topaz eyes in his mind frame as he continued the sensual onslaught, not yet bitten by the parasitic creature, the corded muscle felt through the thin wet white fabric of the one shirt I owned..Blood was hard to get out of white! And his shirt was faded transparently already. However, these thoughts not distracting him from the ministrations as his heart beat so fast that it swelled against the lithe teen's ribcage.

He woke up, to the rambling of the hardware store's employing, and the pumping of blood in his head and collar, where definite bruising would be. Subaru's worried green eyes blurred his vision as he urged the supernatural magnet into consciousness. A shudder reached his spine when the green eyed boy grasped his hand, the feeling of bile in his throat, a cold sweat breaking, and his vision eating at the blackness in his mind's eye. The reaction sparked the supernatural, and he vaguely wondered what awaited his new life in Tomoeda-if Yuuko would let him take the day off tommorow-

But he mostly wondered about the topaz eyed vampire, and why he went through all those injuries when he wasn't bitten.


	4. Chapter 2

**Addicted**

_because you can't resist_

**II**

White latex gloves snapped ominously with a tight slap. "Subaru, are you ready?' his spectacles shone in a menacing professional fashion. Determined green eyes glanced at him in confirmation. In between each of Subaru's fingers were various injections, grasped like a ninja to his kunais, an assistant to his sedatives. Furious blue eyes behind wire rimmed glasses narrowed as the patient nearly shredded the paper, now settling for digging his insistent nails into the burgundy leather now as he visibly shook in the anesthetic scented room. .

He hated doctors. (.1)

"You'll never take me alive!" The patient exclaimed confidently as he nosedived for the exit. Surprisingly delicate hands man handed him as familiar green eyes hardened."Oh no you don't!" Subaru said harshly as his patient sputtered in protest as one of the needles slipped into the crook of his elbow. The blue eyes grew lidded and fell into deep rest. The doctor watching the exchange groaned low in a tired whine. " We have to wait for him to get off the sedatives now." the bespectacled physician muttered. Subaru hung his head in shame. "Sumimasen Sakurazaka-sensei(1)..." he apologized disappointingly. The doctor smiled at this "Remember what I said about formalities? Call me Seishorou." The Sakurazaka explained kindly, Subaru bobbed his hand, happy he was forgiven-but clearly challenged about 'formalities' when he was never told so by his mentor.

In all honesty, Subaru had no intention of becoming a nurse or anesthetist. Rather, he worked in the first aid ward in the medical wing of the string of Hardware stores his family owned. That, and that Subaru was stuck taking his sick classmates to the first aid room, merely because he was a 'kind child,' who would be 'grateful to help anyway he can'. And he had done so graciously, until now. Until Sakurazaka Seishorou became the new nurse at Tomoeda High.

The little attention he had commanded from Seishorou from before went down his former client; Watanuki Kimihiro's school blouse. They both stared now for two entirely different reasons. For Seishorou, concentration, as if something did not feel right. Subaru, most obviously in envy. In the back of their minds, both agreed that they were attracted to Watanuki's stunning looks and vulnerability. However, both agreeing with themselves that it was attraction over preference. As if it was fixed. Rather like Hitsuzen.

At that moment, everyone's favorite doctor was unbuttoning Watanuki's shirt with deft fingers as his assistant stammered in embarrassment and blushed at his crush's ministrations " Just as I thought." the physician stated in his 'diagnosing voice'. His mouth biting into a tight line "S-Seishorou?" Subaru stuttered as Seishorou backed away to let him survey the damage. As predicted, the boy gasped in astonishment. Since Watanuki was clearly skinny it was palpable that his bones stook out prominently. The bone in his collar looked flattened beyond repair as if dealt by a strong force. Evidently, fluffy yellow bruises tinged with indigo hems bloomed along his collarbone and torso. Subaru curiously poked a bruise, Watanuki stirred. It felt like he just prodded a souffle.

"Fuuma told me what happened." Of course he would, he _was _Seishorou's younger brother and Subaru's fellow employee at the hardware store. The emerald eyed boy clenched his teeth at the keen announcement.

"He did this to himself." he responded rudely, an un-Subaru thing to do.

"I'm not accusing you...and I don't think he did this to himself, but rather-_it._" Subaru was already approaching the door by the time he was done with his theory. Seishorou looked vaguely hurt but only looked down at the very shirtless Watanuki with a dull hunger in his eyes. As usual, he spied the doctor through the corner of his eyes, glaring in his peripheral vision at his beloved. The assistant sighed when he was out of earshot, pondering his dusty reflection. _**What does he have that I don't?**_

A/N: **It has been SUCH a long time since I updated! I got so busy with Hunger games and High school-and just like I promised: mainting my marks in advanced placement in English class. (Fancy for Academic level English) but I am pleased to announce I am doing well without sucking up. (If you don;t my English teacher and I being 'peeps') Ahhhhhh! And the **_**yaoi..**_**let's not forget this summer's shounen-ai! The bar has raised and I am sure to step it up if I so humbly can. Sorry for a rant! Scroll below for meanings.**

**(.1) He hated doctors: remember chapter one about the yellow card and tetanus pun? You can see why our darling Kimihiro knows no better.**

**(1)- Sumimasen : Equivalent to 'sorry' or 'I apologize' in japanese**

**Tune in for next chapter**


	5. Chapter 3

**III**

They stumbled through streets and doors- or at least her husband did whilst cradling his white dress clad wife, bridal style as she winded her arms around his neck. The pair were seen barreling through almost half of Tokyo in this position, with the exception of he two locked in a passionate kiss to add. Shrill musical notes broke the lust enticed silences whenever he touched there, caressed there-clothes practically _clinging _to the sexually frustrated couple in a sweaty frenzy. The married couple practically _exuded _sex in all their...ahem, horny glory.

When the two were finally hidden away from prying eyes in her husband's shed sized guesthouse, the muscular male nipped a sensitive pleasurable spot. "Doumeki!" her voice broke hoarsely as her canine lengthened, flush blunt nails heightening as she dragged them down his back. They drew blood at the same time,both experiencing an extra sensory world. As if terse eyes had never been golder or browner, or they had never heard the faraway cicada rustling it's iridescent wings. As if their bloody mouths have never tasted sweeter. He striped her of the wedding dress, now equipped with his extra senses to detect the pale embroidery and expensive designs woven into the plan off the shoulders dress as he discarded it hastily.

The coffee skinned girl gazed at the matchbook. She tossed it between calloused hands before picking up a match. She lit the flame, gawking in awe at the stupendous flicker of fire and tossed it into a 360 in the air as she pinched the match once more. She stole a glance at the nude slumbering giant, her husband Doumeki. His toned skin dotted with perspiration and eight pack rising up and down. The garment had only crept into her eyes for only an instant, but it remained as she smiled morosely. The vampire left the futon, as naked as the day she was born, still grasping the match. Since the creatures had no abilities, only the gifts they had in their human life remained with them. For a lazy runner, she patiently strutted to her husband's doormat and dropped the match as she watch it burst into flames.

When Doumeki woke up, gold tinted hazel eyes blinking heavily at the thick taste of smoke invading his senses. he blinked once more in panic at the smell and immediately coughed harshly. The pain in is spine escalated to his neck as it throbbed painfully from sleeping on the floor. Or so he thought. He concluded as he jumped to his feet and haphazardly wrapped the duvet around his bare waist following his swelling sense of smell. What he saw caused him to drop the duvet.

In flames. Everything was in flames. Twenty three years of hard work gone down the drain. However, the most shocking was his pride and joy, standing in the flames of the once temple. Her soled white dress he had payed for, burning and fraying at the edges as he gazed at her face. zeroing in on her maddening crimson eyes, and equally crimson blood coating the lips she was currently licking. The action only served more sickening than seductive as he froze. On impulse, he slapped his neck in horror, only to find it coated with the fluid on her lips. It gushed out of the crescent bite mark adoring his neck.

"Goodbye Shizuka"

That was the last he saw of Yuki.


	6. Chapter 4

**Addicted**

_because you can't resist_

**IV**

Watanuki itched at his arms and icily glared at his doctor as the Sakurazaka removed his latex gloves, discarding a vaccination needle as he did so. Seishorou looked up with a treacherously false smile, meant to be reassuring. " Don't worry, that was the last." the physician said truthfully, and the bespectacled boy could finally breath a sigh of relief. The Sakurazaka grinned mischievously as he let the boy leave."Oh, and Watanuki?" the older male had said, scavenging into his deep pockets. "Yes sensei?" the boy asked in mild confusion as his doctor sped towards him with such blinding speed that reminded him of the golden eyed vampire, he almost thought he was going to be attacked again. However, was proved wrong when only two accessories adorned his waist and hair."Happy Halloween!" the doctor teared, laughing at the furious expression Watanuki wore, resembling the form Seishorou had given him. Watanuki left with his furry cat tail twitched and caught between his legs as he stalked away."Relax!I got you out of wearing a uniform today-and do you want me to finish up?" The doctor called out again, cupping his mouth as he projected his voice to his patient as he angrily stomped away, cat ears and tail twitching in irritance. Seishorou smiled greatly now, and then frowned as he realized that he was going to do the exact same to Subaru that morning. He shrugged guiltily and cleaned up his workspace.

Watanuki probably already knew he was a vampire by now.

-+-

The Doumeki snapped his eyes open, he looked truly haunted in that millisecond as he carefully rearrangedhis features. Like Kurogane said, **_your past doesn't matter_**. He had told the archer when they miraculously found him when he was rebuilding the temple ten years later, where the six of them lived now. The once monk exhaled, sounding too much like a sigh to his dislike. His eras perked up as he heard just the undertones of a pant and grew panicked_.Sakura!_ He mentally palmed himself in the head as he realized he had forgotten to take her feeding. He had put it off to long-and the nearest synthetc bar was an hour away-and he _knew _she would rebel and escape for fresh blood if he didn't give her something soon. Which left him one option. Perhaps someday Syaoran would forgive him someday.

The panic stricken vampire raced towards The thirsty girl, on her knees with her head bowed as she panted loudly, he slit a big vein in his hand and held it out to her. She looked up sharply, emerald irises dilating and narrowed into slits. She gasped at the scent and almost lapped the crimson fluid before realizing whom's blood it was. She jumped from her knees to her toes as she jumped through the closed window, glass shattering in her wake. He ran after her with the most ferale expresion as he followed her into the day. Ignoring the protruding light shining from the breaking clouds as they both raced through Tomoeda.

**A/N: Happy Halloween!**


End file.
